These Feelings of Mine
by ChibiMoon921
Summary: One-shot. Takes place after 'Maryl and the Monkeys.' When Camille begins to notice a change in Dai Shi, will Jarrod be able to admit his true feelings?


**These Feelings of Mine**

**Author's Note:** This takes place between the episodes "Maryl and the Monkeys" and "To Earn Your Stripes."

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers belongs to Disney. I own nothing!

* * *

"Is that because you respect her as a Phantom Beast General...or because you have human feelings for her?!" General Scorch demanded.

Camille gasped and turned her head sharply to Dai Shi. Had she heard right? Was Scorch accusing Dai Shi of...being in love with her? She waited for her master's reply, her heart pounding wildly in her chest.

It was difficult to read Dai Shi's reaction at first; his face remained veiled. Then, his deep eyes narrowed and began to glow as a sphere of energy materialized in his gloved hand. He seemed angry, ready to punish the Generals for such an accusation. But, suddenly, the light faded, and the Phantom Beast King's eyes widened in surprise. With a furtive, almost frightened glance at Camille, he collapsed to the ground.

Camille shot the Generals an angry, yet confused look before racing to her beloved's side. She placed a protective arm around his cloaked shoulders, peering at his bowed head in concern. "Dai Shi...?" she whispered uncertainly, wishing Scorch and Snapper would leave and give them some privacy, "Are you all right?"

He finally lifted his head and shook it slightly as if to clear his mind. When his brown eyes fell upon her face, Camille noticed a certain expression behind them. Could it be...love? _No_, Camille reasoned, _Don't get your hopes up._

"Dai Shi?" she said again. With one last glance at the Chameleon General, he ripped himself from her arms and fled from the room. Camille stood and hovered uneasily, then decided to leave the throne room. He obviously wanted to be alone.

When she reached to hallway, her pale eyes swept the corridor, but she saw no sign of Dai Shi. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she made her way to her own chambers. _It just doesn't add up,_ Camille pondered as she passed door after door, her way lit only by a few dim candles which cast strange shadows upon every surface. _What's going on? Dai Shi has been behaving so strangely..._she unlocked her bedroom door and slipped inside, leaning her head against the door as it clicked shut. _He's been so...different recently..._Camille closed her eyes and found herself thinking back to the way he'd chosen _her_ to be a Phantom Beast General, to the soft and heart-wrenching smile he had given her when he was pleased with her cloning plan, and finally, to the way he had fiercely defended and protected her from the Phantom Beasts.

Camille blushed when Dai Shi's smile flashed through her mind again. He was just _so_ handsome..._He's been so __**caring**__ recently. A few months ago, I thought he would __**never**__ care about me....but now... _

"_Or is it because you have __**human feelings**__ for her?!"_

Camille inhaled slowly and opened her eyes. What had happened, anyway? _When Dai Shi collapsed, the look he gave me was so–frightened. But, something else, too–something meant for me, and me alone..._Camille's heartbeat sped up. Should she get her hopes up? Could her dream really have come true? Did Dai Shi...really love her?

Camille couldn't stop herself from wishing with all of her heart and soul that it was true.

* * *

Jarrod flung himself into his chambers, landing on his knees in a crumpled heap from the effort. His breathing was ragged and shallow as he tried to control the raging emotions within himself. Both he and Dai Shi were warring for dominance; and both were experiencing a number of emotions at once: pain, confusion, anger, rage, sorrow, remorse, vengeance...and finally, though only Jarrod felt it, love.

"Leave me alone," Jarrod gasped to the evil Dragon Spirit within him, clutching his head with his gloved hands, "I don't want this–!"

He closed his eyes, and his mind was suddenly flooded with images of Camille. Her sparkling blue eyes. Her ebony hair. The way she stared at him, the way her face lit up whenever she hoped that she would please Dai Shi, the way Jarrod felt whenever Camille's hand would gently brush his. He couldn't fight it any longer. He loved her. He loved her with all of his heart, and that enraged the demon king known as Dai Shi.

Suddenly Jarrod felt a sharp jolt of pain. He collapsed to the ground once more, his efforts to lift himself futile against the pain. But then, after a few moments, Jarrod realized that the familiar sensation, like a tugging of his heartstrings, that meant Dai Shi was in control, was gone. He slowly rose to his feet and stumbled to the night table. He splashed some water on his face. "Thank goodness he's gone," Jarrod muttered under his breath.

For the past few weeks, Jarrod had been slowly but steadily managing to regain control over his body, if only for short intervals. It was as if Dai Shi fell into some sort of hibernation that lasted only a few hours at a time. Jarrod wasn't sure just _what_ was making his own spirit stronger, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with Camille. It only seemed to happen when she was around, or when he thought about her.

His thoughts wandered back to what had just transpired in the throne room. He _had_ to be careful. Scorch and Snapper were growing suspicious, and that could only spell danger. Jarrod wasn't concerned with what might happen to _him_ if the Generals figured out that Dai Shi was no longer in control. He had the spirit of the lion, as well as Rinzin Power. He was safe.

No. It was _Camille_ he feared for. The Phantom Beast Generals had somehow figured out that Jarrod was in love with Camille, and felt that she was a weakness and distraction because of it. If they felt Dai Shi lost control and became useless, they would blame Camille. They were out for blood.

Jarrod's eyes widened, and he felt a sick sensation build in the pit of his stomach.

Camille.

_I left her alone! _he thought in a panic, _What if the Generals go after her?!_ Jarrod shook his head, trying to calm himself. _I'm sure I'm overreacting,_ he reasoned._ If they tried to hurt her, I–I would have heard her screams..._Jarrod couldn't take it anymore. He had to see her. Now.

* * *

Camille smoothed her dark hair and frowned into the mirror. Questions kept gnawing at her, ones that wouldn't go away. Everything in her life was so hectic; test after test of her loyalties, her strength, and her feelings. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to take it.

A swift knock on her door broke her from her reverie. Perplexed, Camille smoothed her gown before opening the door. She blinked in surprise when she saw that it was Dai Shi standing in the doorway. "Dai Shi," she said, trying to keep her voice neutral, ignoring her pounding heart, "I–I..."

Jarrod took a deep breath, relieved that Camille was safe and sound. Now that his initial panic had subsided, he found he wasn't quite sure what to say. Should he let her know that it was Jarrod, not Dai Shi, who stood before her? How would she react? Would she accept him?

Feeling uncomfortable under the scrutiny of Camille's soulful gaze, Jarrod chose to move his eyes to the floor. "I–I just needed to know..."

Camille cocked her head. It wasn't like the mighty Dai Shi to mutter and stammer; he seemed very uneasy about something. Camille dared to take a step closer. "Are you all right? Here, why don't you come inside?"

Jarrod's face flushed as he raised his eyes and locked gazes with Camille. Swallowing hard, he merely nodded, not trusting his voice. Once Camille led him into her room and closed the door behind them, Jarrod paced nervously across the floor for a few instants.

"Dai Shi?" Camille pressed tentatively, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she waited to learn what had brought him to her chambers.

Jarrod finally braved himself to look at her. He cursed his weakness. Why was it so hard to be coherent around her? "The Generals," he said quietly. "Back there, in the throne room, what they said..." his voice began to falter when he noticed Camille's eyes had widened slightly, and that she was hanging on his every word.

"They've been making threats...I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

Camille was too stunned to speak. He was worried about her? Then maybe it _was_ true... "Dai Shi?' she whispered uncertainly, taking a step closer to him and lifted her eyes,"...I'm all right."

Jarrod shook his head. "They're up to something. I just needed to know...that you were safe." Taking a deep breath, he came closer to her so that they were soon only a few inches apart. "And also..."

"Yes?" Camille breathed, her cheeks flushing as she stared up into his handsome face.

Jarrod's brown eyes shone intently with determination. "Camille, I just wanted you to know that I--" Suddenly, his eyes glowed a deep crimson and he stumbled backwards in pain.

Camille gasped and she reached out for him. "Dai Shi, are you okay?"

After a few moments, he lifted his head. No longer soft and warm, his dark eyes were hard and cold and his face wore a scowl. The Dragon King Dai Shi was back. "I'm _fine_," he growled, pushing her aside as he strode swiftly from the room.

Camille watched him go in silence, feeling crushed and confused. What was going on?

* * *

Many hours later, after night had fallen, Jarrod quickened his pace as he entered the hallway. He needed to see Camille, talk to her, explain. He was just about to tell her that it was he, Jarrod, who was there, that it was _he_ who loved her, not Dai Shi. But the Dragon had regained control before he got the chance. Jarrod was discouraged, but not beaten. He knew he had to set things right. He and Camille...they couldn't stay there...

Pausing in front of the ornately carved door, he self-conscientiously brushed a few unruly bangs from his eyes and adjusted his fur cloak. He cleared his throat, then raised a hand to knock on the ebony door. "Camille? Are you in there? I–I need to talk to you." When a few silent moments passed, he tried again. "Camille?"

_Maybe she isn't here,_ he mused with a sinking heart. Then he set his jaw, bidding his weak thoughts to leave his mind. _Or maybe she is._ _Only one way to find out. _He finally turned the crimson handle, a little surprised to find that it was unlocked, and entered the room. He began to call out for Camille again, but the words died in his throat as his eyes fell upon her.

For there she was, laying fast asleep on the leather black chaise, one hand resting beneath her head as she lay on her side.

Jarrod was still for a moment, content to gaze at the beautiful girl in front of him. _Even when she's asleep, she's breathtaking,_ Jarrod decided with a smile, feeling himself blush.

Her midnight hair glistened in the dim candlelight, and her heavily lined eyes set off the creamy complexion of her skin. Jarrod stepped closer with caution, not wanting to wake her. She must have been exhausted to have fallen into such a deep sleep on the couch instead of in her much more comfortable bed. And she had a right to be tired, too. She had been running herself ragged those past few days, fighting the Rangers, coming up with strategy after strategy, not to mention having to stay on her toes around the Phantom Beast Generals due to the twisted vendetta they had against her.

Jarrod gritted his teeth when he thought of the traitorous Scorch and Snapper. Dai Shi may have seen fit to enlist their help, but Jarrod was no fool. They only cared about themselves. His brown eyes swept over Camille, and he took a deep breath when he thought about the danger she was in. _Just let them try,_ Jarrod thought venomously, _If either one of them lays a __**finger **__on Camille, I'll kill them with my bare hands. That's a promise_.

Just then a cool draft of air spread throughout the chamber, extinguishing one of the red candles. Jarrod noticed Camille shiver slightly, stirring in her sleep. He walked over to the couch, silently slipping the brown fur cloak from his shoulders. He carefully laid it over Camille's body, gently tucking it in as he knelt beside her.

As he stared at her peaceful face, he felt his emotions take over, and bit his lip as he suppressed Dai Shi. He had to control himself...the evil that was Dai Shi never seemed to sleep for long. Sighing inaudibly with relief as the moment of fear passed, he leaned closer to Camille and softly placed a loving kiss on her cheek. "I love you, Camille," Jarrod whispered hoarsely, knowing fully well that she hadn't heard him, and therefore wouldn't respond. He reached out his hand and caressed her cheek with his fingers, making an effort to memorize every beautiful feature before finally rising to his feet.

As he turned towards the door, Jarrod smiled. It had been nice to finally say those three little words to Camille's face, to finally be able to admit his feelings aloud, even if she wouldn't remember it.

But one day, he vowed, he would be able to confess to Camille that he was in love with her at a time when she could respond. He just hoped that day was soon.

As he slipped through the doorway, Camille stirred in her sleep, a dreamy smile suddenly upon her lips.

**The End**

**Author's Note:** Hi, everybody! Well, I'm back. I wrote this fanfic in November, after the series finale of Jungle Fury, but I never had the chance to type it, and I had actually lost interest for a while. I hope you liked it! Please visit my Jarmille/Daishille fanlisting: rose(-)magnifique(.)net/daishille


End file.
